


song at the back of his throat

by soonhan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Finger Sucking, Fingering, First Time, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Nipple Play, Sexual Tension, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonhan/pseuds/soonhan
Summary: So he’s off, following the light sound as if it were a siren's song. The bathroom door isn't locked. He doesn't expect it to be either.





	song at the back of his throat

It’s only when they move dorms that Soonyoung notices a funny little thing about Jeonghan. At first it’s totally mundane, and not something that would arouse any sort of suspicion at all— in fact it makes a lot of sense considering who they are and what they do for a living.

But somewhere along the line Jeonghan’s nonsensical humming stops being another noise in the backdrop of their apartment and starts becoming an oddity.

It holds no tune that Soonyoung can pinpoint. It begins as a low hum, like he’s not even aware he’s doing it, and his eyes get distant. It’s like he drifts away somewhere in his head. Soonyoung starts to watch it as it happens, noticing it like a scuff mark that mars the paint on a wall. Something that might have always been there, but you just never realized until now.

And then Jeonghan will go off, disappearing for a while and coming back silently, his eyes clear once more.

It takes a while of observing this happening before Soonyoung does anything about it.

They had just been through a full, tiring day— their schedule packed near to bursting, keeping them almost too busy to breathe—, and finally they have the time relax. Jeonghan breezes past him into the dorm, a soft hum starting in the back of his throat. Soonyoung waits until he hears Jeonghan go into his room before following, curiosity keeping his steps light.

The door is closed when he gets there, and his fingertips burn to turn the handle and see what’s behind it. He can’t hear the humming anymore, and that only makes him all the more inquisitive. When he can’t hold back anymore he opens the door as quietly as possible, slowly peeking around the corner. His jaw drops when he sees Jeonghan spread across the bed, getting himself off, his lip trapped between his teeth. He closes the door again, covering his eyes with one hand and feeling his face burn furiously. He thinks he tried to squeak out an apology, but he doesn’t know if he was able to make any sound before scurrying off.

Pieces fall into place— Soonyoung’s brain provides memories of every time he can recall the humming; before a shower, in his room at night, halfway through a movie that admittedly they should have screened before allowing Junhui to play it.

Jeonghan hums when he’s turned on.

The revelation doesn’t bring Soonyoung the peace of mind he expects. Now his cheeks flush when he hears Jeonghan’s tuneless song. He pictures what he saw that night— Jeonghan’s dazed expression and desperate movements. Flashes that start to invade Soonyoung’s day, at times when he doesn’t expect them.

And the times he really doesn’t expect them, like when they’re lying side by side in Soonyoung’s bed, going over a broadcast while he absent-mindedly runs his fingers through Jeonghan’s hair. The hum is just under his breath, but it makes Soonyoung’s entire body run hot. His eyes dart to Vernon, who’s off in his own world, headphones snug over his ears. Not that he would know what the humming means in any case.

It seems to happen a lot more often too, or at least more often than Soonyoung remembers. During practice, after a performance, while they’re getting dressed— Soonyoung can’t escape it. He starts to wonder if it’s on purpose now, and it’s starting to become a little Pavlovian to him, his body reacting uncontrollably every time he hears it.

Halfway through dinner one night— and a few drinks deep—, almost inaudible but definitely there, Jeonghan begins to hum. He lifts his eyes to Soonyoung, who’s sitting opposite him, and doesn't pause in his tune or turn away.

The conversation around the table never ceases. No one notices Jeonghan get up and wander towards the bathroom. Except of course, Soonyoung. 

And he can’t help but feel the inescapable pull of need that his body is insisting upon.

So he excuses himself, or at least he thinks he does. It’s a little hard to concentrate at the moment. All thoughts he could form were of the sashay of Jeonghan's hips as he sauntered off, and the melody of the oddly arousing humming.

So he’s off, following the light sound as if it were a siren's song. The bathroom door isn't locked. He doesn't expect it to be either.

Jeonghan is standing, or moreso leaning, against the wall, his eyes intense and expectant. He’s been waiting for Soonyoung.

Soonyoung nearly moans like a horny thirteen-year-old right then, at the sight of Jeonghan pretty much taking him apart him with his eyes. He quickly flips the lock on the door and rushes forward to sink himself into Jeonghan.

They’re not at all soft. Jeonghan immediately pushes insistently against Soonyoung's lips, asking not-so-nicely for permission to lick into his mouth and use it for himself.

“Take it off,” Jeonghan speaks low and sultry, and Soonyoung makes a questioning noise against his lips. Jeonghan gives a laugh, then pulls Soonyoung's hands to his button-down shirt.

Soonyoung doesn't need to be asked twice, loosening the buttons and sliding the clothing away from Jeonghan's arms. He drops it on the floor and leans back, quirking an eyebrow.

Jeonghan leans forward to bite at his lip roughly. “I'm not stopping you.”

“True.” Soonyoung pushes him away to give himself some room before he undresses down to his pants.

Jeonghan just laughs and shakes his head and follows, inching back towards Soonyoung, eyes never leaving him. Soonyoung licks his lips in anticipation as Jeonghan crowds his body, knees straddling his thighs. Jeonghan stops before he's close enough to kiss and slides one hand over Soonyoung's chest, fingers wide and demanding. He leans down and presses his mouth to Soonyoung's stomach. The muscles there jump as Jeonghan sucks and bites his way up.

“Oh fuck...” Soonyoung's eyes roll back and he arches up as Jeonghan reaches a nipple, teeth gentle but definitely there. “Oh, fuck me.”

“You like that?” Jeonghan asks, and Soonyoung thinks it's just dirty talk - and it sort of is - before he catches the look in Jeonghan's eyes. He's really asking, and Soonyoung remembers how new they are to each other despite how easy this has been so far.

“Oh, yeah. That whole- oh!” Soonyoung moans behind his lips as Jeonghan sucks hard at one nipple, fingers finally finding their way up to tease the other. “That whole area is good,” Soonyoung lays his fingers over the ones pinching at his nipple, showing Jeonghan the harder pressure that he likes. “You?”

Jeonghan pulls away, eyes glazed as he looks up Soonyoung's body. “I'm not as enthusiastic as you, but I like it enough.” He lowers his head again, teeth getting bolder as they tug at Soonyoung's sensitive skin. Soonyoung's hips jerk up, trying to find something, anything to press against.

It takes Soonyoung a second to gather his thoughts. “So what do you like?”

Jeonghan replaces his mouth with his hand, both thumbs now rubbing firm circles over Soonyoung's nipples. The sensations travel straight to his cock and he's so hard it hurts. He growls as Jeonghan contemplates the question, weight trapping Soonyoung's thighs.

“My hands, I think. I have very sensitive fingers.” He seems a little hesitant, despite the direct answer, so Soonyoung distracts him by reaching out to undo his belt buckle. “Or my neck. It’s pretty sensitive.”

“Good to know.” Soonyoung pulls at Jeonghan's sides, latching his mouth to the pulse point under Jeonghan's jaw and sucking hard. Jeonghan lets out a pained sounding groan as his hips stutter and grind against Soonyoung. Soonyoung wraps his arms around Jeonghan as best he can, dragging his nails lightly over Jeonghan's back. He adds a little teeth to the equation and then Jeonghan's hips are finding a real rhythm, his cloth-covered hardness finding the perfect spot to ride alongside Soonyoung's own cock. Soonyoung shoves up in time with every breathy moan Jeonghan gives, hard and aching and then he's suddenly close, actually fucking close to coming from a little grinding foreplay. It's embarrassing, really.

He drags his hands down to Jeonghan's hips, trying to still the movement. “Okay, okay, we gotta- fuck! Gotta move this along, or I'm gonna come in my pants.”

Jeonghan's thrusting movements come to a stop and he pushes back reluctantly. His hair sticks to the sweat beading on his forehead. “We can just wash them.” He smiles at Soonyoung's huff of laughter. “But if you insist. Where, exactly, are we moving this along to?”

“Uh.” Soonyoung rests his hands at Jeonghan's hips, thumbing over the skin there. “You know. I'm willing if you are. Oh, wait.” Soonyoung squeezes his eyes shut with a wince. “But I don't have any stuff. I wasn't really expecting... uh, you.”

“I'm very willing, and what we need is right here.” Jeonghan takes a condom and a small bottle out of his pocket. Soonyoung relaxes with Jeonghan's reassurances, but burns with the idea that Jeonghan has planned all this, palms caressing up his sides. Jeonghan sucks in a shuddering breath.

Soonyoung's pulling Jeonghan up against him, knees trapped inside thighs pressing up against his cock and sending shivers of intense heat up their spines. He wraps his arms around Jeonghan, one snaking under his arm to rest a palm against his opposite shoulder, the other slipping low and filthy, the heel of his hand dragging down over Jeonghan's cock.

Jeonghan groans long and rough, dropping the bottle and a small foil pack on the ground. “Soonyoung…”

Soonyoung nudges Jeonghan's head to the side with his nose and nips at the skin under his ear. “Wanna fuck me?”

Jeonghan's whole body jumps at that, and his head falls back against Soonyoung's shoulder. “Please.”

It's fast work after that to get Jeonghan's pants open and off. Soonyoung moves back up his body, hands trailing and tickling over thighs, before stopping over his cock. He eyes the tented boxer shorts. Jeonghan gives him a filthy look that morphs into a filthier groan as Soonyoung leans down and mouths the head of his cock through the damp material. His hips jerk up and Soonyoung squeezes his thighs hard to keep him still.

“Just a sec.” Soonyoung peels Jeonghan's underwear off quickly before kicking off his own pants and shorts. He tears the foil packet open easily and then he's rolling the condom down over Jeonghan's cock, giving it a few firm strokes when he'd done. It's hot and heavy in his hand and Jeonghan is gasping in relief at the touch.

Naked, he straddles Jeonghan's hips. He doesn't have long to admire the long contours of the body underneath him or feel the hot, hard line pressing up against his ass before Jeonghan's hand finds his cock. His head tips back as he groans in pleasure. “Oh...”

It's almost torturous how slowly Jeonghan touches him at first, fist twisting around the head, spreading slick pre-come. Soonyoung tries to thrust up into his hand, but Jeonghan just follows the movements, his other hand low on Soonyoung's side, nails teasing.

Soonyoung grabs the little bottle, emptying a generous amount of its contents onto his fingers. He keeps his eyes on Jeonghan as he leans back, one hand on Jeonghan's leg to steady himself and the other pressing two wet fingers against his ass.

Jeonghan is panting as his gaze moves from Soonyoung's cock to his face to the arm disappearing behind him, but Soonyoung waits until they lock eyes again before he presses his fingers inside. It's a quick, stretching burn that makes his body tense up and pushes a harsh cry from his lips. Jeonghan's answering groan sounds almost as tense as his fist tightens over Soonyoung's cock.

Soonyoung is breathing fast, the combined pleasure of Jeonghan's hand and his own fingers driving him to push in harder and thrust up against Jeonghan's grip. Jeonghan is staring up at him, open mouthed, completely overtaken with the sight of Soonyoung fingering himself open. Soonyoung can feel the lift of Jeonghan's hips, the insistence of his cock as it grinds against the space just beneath his hand.

It doesn't take long to get himself ready, or as ready as he needs to be. It'll hurt a bit, sure, but he knows it's going to be good after that. The switch from pain to pleasure is almost his favourite part. Jeonghan's hands at his waist stop him as he lifts to reposition himself. “That can't have been long enough.” Jeonghan sounds fantastic, his voice rough and low and unbelievably hot.

“I'm good, I'm good.” Soonyoung swallows hard as he reaches behind himself, moving the head of Jeonghan's cock into position. “I promise.” He lets his other hand cover Jeonghan's on his waist, warm and reassuring. Then it's just a deep breath and a shift down and—

A low rumbling, gasping noise pushes past his lips.

—and then Jeonghan is inside him. Oh it's good, the burn, the stretch. He's pulling in loud breaths as he tries to relax, but he needs more.

Jeonghan digs his nails in Soonyoung's sides with one long, drawn-out moan. His hips stutter up, and Soonyoung leans forward, holding himself up with a hand against the wall and one against Jeonghan's chest. “Give a second— it's good, it's really good. Just a second…”

Jeonghan is nodding, staring up at him. “Of course.” There's shuddering desperation in Jeonghan's voice and Soonyoung can feel the pounding heartbeat under his hand.

Soonyoung pushes down a few more inches, groaning, fingers looking for purchase. Fuck, Jeonghan is still begging him in that broken voice and that's all Soonyoung needs to keep going, to take him all the way in. It's too fucking much for a second, the long stretch of it is blinding him, has him tossing his head back, stopping his lungs.

Everything goes still except for the tremors of their bodies and Jeonghan's nearly silent gasps. Then, like a man coming up for air, Soonyoung sucks in a breath and the world starts moving again.

Still catching his breath, Soonyoung starts rocking up and down in small movements that barely lift him away from Jeonghan at all. Jeonghan's hands are all over him now, clutching at his hips, running up his chest and sliding over his neck, his jaw, his mouth, like they can't keep still. Soonyoung shifts himself back, shuddering at the change of angle, and grabs one of Jeonghan's hands to pull it to his mouth. He licks at Jeonghan's palm, as wet as he can, sucks at Jeonghan's fingers as he rocks himself up further, faster.

Jeonghan is giving short little moans with every breath now, eyes dark and almost sightless as he slides his fingers into Soonyoung's mouth, matching the rhythm below. When he decides it's wet enough, Soonyoung pushes Jeonghan's hand down and wraps it around his cock.

“Touch me...”

Jeonghan moves his hand at the speed Soonyoung sets, spit-slick palm sliding gloriously.

Soonyoung sets a fast pace. Not that he wants this over quickly, it's just... well, everyone is waiting. He can feel it when Jeonghan really starts to thrust up into him, the hard thud of their hips meeting making his whole body shake. The rougher motion pushes him further in Jeonghan's fist and it's perfect, fucked from behind and grinding into Jeonghan's hand in front.

He leans forward again, trying to give Jeonghan more space to move in, and that's just right. The angle is exactly what he needs to get Jeonghan's cock hitting the right spot on every thrust. He lays his forehead against Jeonghan's chest, sweat-damp hair sticking, and begs with no idea what he's even saying.

“Soonyoung, I can’t— this angle— you have to—” Jeonghan is breathless, he can barely get the words out. “Soonyoung, touch yourself for me.” Soonyoung hadn't even realized that Jeonghan's hand was gone from his cock. He's right, though— he can't get a proper grip they way they are standing. Soonyoung leans more of his weight on Jeonghan's chest, cheek pressed against his shoulder, and slides an arm between them, gripping himself tight.

It's actually better this way. Jeonghan can get both arms around him and really give it to him, grinding against his prostate. Soonyoung is close in no time, shaking and biting into Jeonghan's shoulder, stroking his cock with rough abandon.

“Jeonghan, fuck, Jeonghan!” 

And then, holy hell, Jeonghan has him by the hair and is pulling, pulling him back. “Let me see it, I want to see it.” God, it's like stars bursting behind his eyes and Soonyoung barely has the presence of mind to get his free arm against the wall and shove up. Jeonghan stares down at where their bodies join, still thrusting hard into him as he watches Soonyoung's hand move over his own flushed cock. 

Soonyoung cries out roughly, making Jeonghan tighten the grip in his hair and that's it, that does it. Soonyoung feels his stomach clench and tighten and then a blazing, wild rush and he's coming all over his hand and Jeonghan's stomach. He's quaking and gasping, shoving himself down hard on Jeonghan's cock, trying to draw every sensation he can out of this.

The world spins and he's still shaking with the aftershocks. Jeonghan is attached to him, somehow still inside him, hitching Soonyoung's legs up around his own hips, spinning them around and moving deep inside him. Jeonghan is gone, shoving Soonyoung against the wall, hands clamped to his hips. He's whimpering harshly with every breath, lips forming Soonyoung's name.

Soonyoung spreads his arms wide and just takes it, every push making his aching cock twitch in response. He wraps his legs up higher around Jeonghan, changing the angle, and Jeonghan cries out. Then Jeonghan is on him, leaning chest to chest, forcing Soonyoung's legs wider as he shoves his hands under Soonyoung’s legs, hiking him further up the wall. Soonyoung can feel the sticky drag of his own come as Jeonghan's stomach slides against his. He almost wishes he hadn't come, because this position would have done it for sure, maybe even without help. Jeonghan is over him, all around him, sweating and moaning and holding him tightly. He’s rutting into him, totally lost, and Soonyoung wishes he could be there with him.

He doesn't have long to wish though, as Jeonghan's arms suddenly become a vice around his thighs. He can feel Jeonghan's mouth wide and gasping against his throat as he comes. He's deep, cock pressed in as far as he can go, tilting Soonyoung's body with less thrusting and more just a grinding flex of hips.

When it's over, Jeonghan slumps against him, body going loose and boneless. Soonyoung lets his legs flop down to the floor. Things are quiet for a moment as they bask in the afterglow, the slow evening-out of their panting breaths the only sound echoing in the bathroom.

"You think we were too loud?" Jeonghan asks, pulling at some tissues and wiping Soonyoung's stomach slowly, lovingly.

“They probably didn’t hear us.”

Jeonghan gives him a look that says he’s not really convinced, and Soonyoung simply smiles and brushes the hair out of his eyes.

“You know how noisy Jun gets when he’s drinking. And I bet Mingyu and Seungkwannie are already arguing over who gets to divide up dessert.”

Jeonghan sighs, then lets out a quick laugh. “Might as well head back now before they get too suspicious,” he says, looking at the door like he’s expecting them all to come stumbling in here asking what just happened.

Soonyoung nods, and then pulls Jeonghan in for one more kiss. It’s less persistent and needy than before, and it holds the promise that it won’t be the last one they share.

Just for good measure, Soonyoung turns on the ventilation fan before they leave the bathroom.


End file.
